


Race

by CrazyBeCat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluffy, child fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a race with her daughter. Established Swan Queen. One-Shot. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race

**Author's Note:**

> This is just cuteness.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Other work is on FFnet under same name (CrazyBeCat)  
> Reviews are loved and appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading.

"Mama!" Julie giggled when Emma stepped out into the backyard.

"Hey, peanut," Emma smiled as she bounded forward and scooped up her daughter and smothered her face with kisses, feeling her heart lighten with the sounds of happy giggling.

"Where's my kiss, dear?"

Emma stopped her loving assault on her daughter's cheeks, and smiled at her wife. Stepping to her wife, she squished their giggling daughter between them, wrapped one arm around Regina's waist, and planted their lips together firmly.

Julie clapped and giggled louder, pressing the back of her head against Regina's chest, and peering up to give a loud smacking kiss to the underside of Regina's chin, "Twue love!" She cheered, clapping her hands and smiling when her mothers pulled apart.

Regina and Emma both chuckled. Pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek, Regina smiled bright, "That's right, baby girl."

"Mama, race! Race!"

Emma smiled as she set her daughter down onto the ground, "Okay, ready?"

Julie nodded, "Ready."

"Will Mommy do the honors?" Emma asked, looking at her smiling wife.

Regina nodded, "All right, ready?"

Julie nodded again, "All ready!"

Emma nodded too, "I'm ready."

"All right. On your mark."

Julie bent down low, and Emma grinned as she did the same.

"Get set."

Julie took a deep breath and wiggled her butt, causing both her mothers to bite their lips in order to stifle their laughter.

"Go!" Regina burst out, laughing and smiling as their daughter took off like a shot, barreling as fast as she could to the other side of the yard, with Emma right behind her.

Emma smiled and laughed, enjoying the free feeling in her heart as she tapped the wall and scooped her daughter into her arms, "Rawr! We tied! Look at you, Julie! You're getting so fast!"

Julie giggled and planted her hands onto Emma's cheeks, "Mommy's helping me practice! Gonna beat you soon!"

"Wanna race back?" Emma asked, smiling when her daughter nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea!"

"Okay, let's go!" Emma swung Julie onto her shoulders and ran back, laughing at her daughter's 'ah-ah-ah-ah' noises as she bounced up and down with the movement of Emma's jerking strides.

This was happiness.

This was family.

This is what she got to come home to every day.

Emma reached the backyard patio, and swooped Julie down off her shoulders, laughing at Julie's happiness, and smiling when she caught Regina's gaze.

This was beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> All my love,  
> CBC


End file.
